Sur ton visage une larme
by Dororo03
Summary: Song-fic sur la chanson de Frank Alamo : " Sur ton visage une larme ". HPDM


**Ma première song-fic. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Elle est très courte et j'ai choisi de la faire avec la chanson " _Sur ton visage une larme " _de Frank Alamo.**

* * *

L'appartement est si calme. J'ai l'impression d'être seul alors que je sais pertinemment qu'il est juste à côté, assis dans le salon en train de lire un de ces livres de droit. Petit à petit ma valise se remplit de vêtements jusqu'à en être pleine. Comme mon âme le fait d'amertume en sachant ce que je m'apprête à faire. Je saisis la poignée du bagage et sors de la chambre. Je longe le couloir décoré de nos photos de vacances. Celles où nous étions heureux. Je suis arrivé à la porte du salon, j'entre et tu me vois. Tu te lèves brusquement en regardant ma valise puis me jettes un regard étonné.

- Draco, je m'en vais.

Tu me regardes de tes yeux mercures, ceux desquels j'étais tombé amoureux, et soudain,

_Sur ton visage une larme,_

_Vient de couler en silence_

_A l'instant où je t'ai dit tristement_

_Je m'en vais (demain)._

J'ai regardé cette larme et mon cœur a fait un bond. Tu es si beau. Mon amour me revient de plein fouet et je me sens aussi faible que lorsque je suis dans tes bras. Mon cœur bat tellement vite que j'ai l'impression qu'il va exploser. Peut-être n'ai-je pas fait le bon choix ? Car avant tu n'avais jamais pleuré devant moi.

_Sur ton visage une larme, _

_Et soudain je réalise,_

_Que je ne pourrais (demain) te quitter_

_Ni demain, ni jamais._

Je me souviens du jour où je t'ai dit « je t'aime ». C'est ce jour là que ma vie a vraiment commencé. C'était juste avant la bataille finale, ta famille s'était jointe à nous pour lutter contre les ténèbres. J'étais mort de peur à l'idée d'affronter ma destinée, Ron et Hermione étaient partis se cajoler, je me retrouvais donc, encore une fois, tout seul. Et là tu es arrivé et de ta voix trainante tu as commencé à m'insulter et à me traiter de trouillard. Bien sûr tu avais raison, mais mon orgueil m'a fait répliquer et c'est là que tu as dit :

- Tu vois, tu te sens mieux maintenant.

Ton habituel sourire narquois collé sur tes lèvres et cette lueur nouvelle dans tes yeux m'ont fait avouer ses sentiments que j'avais à ton égard.

- Je t'aime.

Tu as tressailli puis tu t'es approché lentement de moi jusqu'à ce que nos lèvres se joignent en un profond baiser.

- Un baiser d'adieu. ai-je chuchoté contre tes lèvres.

Tu t'es éloigné de moi et tu as dit :

- Non, un baiser à renouveler.

Puis tu es sortit de ma chambre et trois heures après, j'éliminais l'horrible mage noir. Et après cela à commencer notre relation. Depuis, cela fait trois ans qu'on vit ensemble, trois ans que je n'ai de cesse de te dire « je t'aime » chaque jour et trois ans que tu me réponds moi aussi. Pourtant je t'avais laissé plusieurs occasions de me le dire mais tu n'en as rien fait.

_Je n'osais plus croire_

_Que ce jour viendrait_

_Tout près de moi_

_Tu étais si loin_

_Mais tes pleurs ont changé ma vie_

_Une larme, une seule a suffit_

En ce jour, tu me regardes comme tu ne l'as jamais fait. Même lors de nos ébats tes yeux n'avaient encore jamais pris cette teinture, cette lueur.

_Sur ton visage une larme_

_J'ai compris sans plus attendre_

_Que ton cœur brûlait autant que le mien_

_Depuis déjà bien longtemps_

Tu t'approches de moi, tellement lentement, ne cessant de me fixer de tes yeux, comme si tu avais peur que je te laisse, que je m'évapore, alors que depuis que j'ai vu cette larme, je n'espère plus qu'à une seule chose, c'est de ne jamais te quitter.

_Je n'osais plus croire_

_Que ce jour viendrait_

_Tout près de moi_

_Tu étais si loin_

_Mais tes pleurs ont changé ma vie_

_Une larme, une seule a suffit_

Tes bras m'encerclant avec force, ta tête plongeait dans mon cou, tu me murmures de ne pas te quitter. Ma valise glisse de ma main, atterrissant avec un bruit sourd sur le tapis du salon, et je m'agrippe à toi de toutes mes forces. Mes larmes roulent le long de mes joues pendant que je te jure de ne jamais te quitter.

_Sur ton visage une larme_

_Aussi douce qu'un je t'aime_

_C'est fanée pour laisser place à l'instant_

_Au sourire de l'amour…_

Tu relèves ton visage et tu m'embrasses avec une douceur sans pareille qui double mes larmes. Toute envie de partir disparue. Un doux sourire éclaire ton visage pendant qu'avec tes pouces tu les essuies, puis tu m'embrasses encore une fois avant de murmurer à mon oreille ton expiation.

- Je t'aime.

_De l'amour…_

Mon cœur s'emballe et tu m'entraînes vers notre chambre pour me le prouver.

_De notre amour._

* * *

**Merci de votre lecture. Une petite critique avant de partir ?? :p**


End file.
